La Princesa de mis Sueños
by Elanta
Summary: Una Convención en Seyluun, unos demonios intentando crear el caos... y una princesa que sigue amando a una quimera. Alguien dijo que es el clásico argumento, pero cambia si añades 1 asesinato, un fantasma, Rina de embajadora...
1. Preparativos, amigos e invitaciones

N. de A.: Dedicado a todos mis viejos amigos de el Altar de Zeros, en especial a karoru_chan pues gracias a ella empecé a publicar en internet, jamás hubiera tenido el valor de hacerlo sin su insistencia. ¡Arigato karoru! ^_^

Preparativos, amigos e invitaciones

Primeras horas de la mañana en Seyluun, las calles de la Capital de la Magia Blanca lucen llenas de actividad. En palacio la situación no es muy distinta.

- ...por eso es necesario forjar alianzas más firmes con los territorios que se hallan más allá de lo que fue la Barrera -.

- Eso es cierto, sin embargo muchos de nuestros viejos aliados del interior de la Barrera temen que se les relegue a un segundo puesto ante las maravillas recién descubiertas -.

- Escarelius tiene razón, los otros reinos ven peligrar sus monopolios comerciales lo que está generando una creciente tensión -.

- Pero eso no es motivo suficiente como para renunciar a cualquier trato con resto del planeta del cual hemos estado aislados durante tantos siglos -.

- Sellance, relájate -.

Todos los consejeros callaron ante la intervención del príncipe Phillionel.

- Hace algo más de un año que la Barrera de los demonios desapareció y nos permitió entablar contactos con el mundo exterior – cruzó las manos sobre la mesa, una amplia sonrisa en el rostro – Tal y como yo lo veo la solución es bien fácil, se pueden mantener perfectamente los tratos que tenemos con nuestros antiguos amigos y vecinos al tiempo que ampliamos horizontes, no será muy difícil convencer a los otros reinos de las ventajas económicas que obtendrán de todo esto por no hablar de nuevos conocimientos, aquí dentro la magia ha adquirido su punto álgido mientras que allá afuera la especialidad son los artilugios de tipo mecánico, además... ¡extenderemos la Paz y la Justicia más allá de nuestras ancestrales fronteras! ¡¡¡Mwahaha!!! -.

Consternación generalizada y varias caídas de sillas, con sus ocupantes incluidos, ante la apoteósica pose justiciera del príncipe Phill sobre la mesa.

- Aún así, majestad, hay algunos puntos que... -.

La reunión prosiguió durante más de tres horas. Phillionel salió de la sala cansado y exasperado, los consejeros no habían conseguido ponerse de acuerdo en los detalles, y si entre ellos había semejantes disensiones no quería ni pensar lo que ocurriría en la Convención de Reinos del Interior de la Barrera que se celebraría en poco más de un mes. Tendrían suerte si no se declaraba alguna guerra.

Todas sus preocupaciones como gobernante se vieron sustituidas por otras de índole paterna al ver cruzar una sombra por el pasillo.

- Ameria -.

- Hola papá -.

La muchacha se acercó sonriente y le dio un fuerte abrazo.

- ¿Qué tal te ha ido con el Consejo? -.

- No demasiado bien, son una panda de cabezotas – suspiró cansino - ¿Cómo te encuentras hoy? -.

- Papá fue solo un resfriado, ya estoy bien -.

Phillionel puso una de sus enormes manos en la frente de su hija.

- No estás bien, aún tienes fiebre, sabía que no tendría que haber permitido que te levantases de la cama -.

- ¿Y quién habría atendido a la embajadora?, ya sabes que tío Christopher se está encargando de los preparativos para la Convención y tú no puedes duplicarte – Ameria cogió a su padre del brazo y amplió su sonrisa para tranquilizarle - ¿Vamos a comer?, me muero de hambre -.

- De acuerdo -.

- Cambia esa cara papá, no pega nada con tu carácter -.

- ¿Qué cara? -.

- La de "estoy preocupadísimo por todo", tu hija está perfectamente y esa Convención va a salir sin problemas -.

- Cambiemos de tema entonces, ¿qué noticias hay de tus amigos? -.

- Ya les conoces, siempre están de un lado a otro buscando aventuras, excepto Filia, ella está demasiado ocupada con Val_chan y la tienda como para andar trotando por ahí -.

Entraron al comedor. La mesa ya estaba preparada, una suave brisa inundaba la habitación procedente de la terraza.

- ¿Por qué no los invitas a venir dentro de un mes?, los banquetes y festividades que acompañan la Convención seguro que les gustan -.

- Mejor no, si Rina aparece por aquí lo más probable es que ocasione un conflicto a nivel internacional chamuscando a algún diplomático con su Bola de Fuego -.

- Mientras no la emprenda a Drag Slave creo que Seyluun sobrevivirá a su visita – replicó Phillionel – Tú invítales, si no lo haces tú lo haré yo así que elige -.

- De acuerdo, en cuanto termine de comer les enviaré una carta a todos -.

- Esta es mi chica -.

Dejó a un lado la pluma y contempló la hoja recién escrita. Era la última de las invitaciones. Repasó los sobres para asegurarse de que no olvidaba a nadie: Rina y Gaudy, Filia (que incluía a Jiras, Gurabos y Val_chan), Shilfild, Martina y Zanglus (era una invitación especial dado que ellos, siendo los monarcas de Zoana, ya habían sido convidados oficialmente).

Cogió la carta de la mesa y la releyó por octava vez. Frunció el ceño mientras la doblaba y la metía en su sobre correspondiente.

- Esto es una solemne tontería, no sé ni por qué me he molestado en escribirla si no tengo ningún sitio al que mandarla – comentó para sí misma.

- Quizás yo pueda echarte una mano -.

La princesa se giró sobresaltada.

- ¡Zeros! -.

El bromista sacerdote sonrió desde la butaca en donde estaba cómodamente apoltronado.

- Si quieres puedo hacerte de mensajero -.

- ¿Y por qué habrías de hacer tú algo semejante?, que yo sepa nunca haces nada si no sacas algo a cambio -.

- Que bien me conoces – se levantó ágilmente y se acercó a la joven – Este es el trato, yo llevo esa carta al chico de piedra y tú me invitas formalmente a la Convención -.

- ¿Sólo eso? – Ameria enarcó una ceja.

- Sí, la verdad es que podría colarme en el evento sin ningún problema, pero es más agradable contar con un sitio en los banquetes para incordiar a tus viejos amigos – amplió su sonrisa al tiempo que extendía una mano enguantada - ¿Qué, aceptas el trato? -.

La princesa dudó apenas unos instantes. Escribió otra invitación más a nombre de Zeros y se la entregó junto con la de Zelgadis. El mazoku las guardó en su bolsa y, tras un leve gesto de la mano a modo de despedida, desapareció.

- ¡Bola de Fuego! -.

¡BOOM!

- ¡¡¡Uuaaaahhh!!! -.

Gaudy se había sentado al borde del camino mientras su compañera pelirroja se deshacía de una panda de salteadores que habían tenido la mala idea, o la mala suerte, de ir a robar precisamente a la exterminadora de bandidos, dragones, demonios y sucedáneos.

- Gaudy, levanta de ahí, debemos continuar nuestro camino – dijo Rina, tras ella se alzaba un montón de cuerpos carbonizados.

- Pues sí que tienes prisa en alejarte de tu hermana... ¡auch! – se llevó la mano a la cabeza, allí donde la hechicera le había golpeado.

- ¡Deja de decir estupideces! -.

- Sigo sin entender por qué le tienes tanto pánico, conmigo fue muy simpática y amable, reconozco que es bastante orgullosa y con algunos aires de superioridad, debe de ser cosa de familia, pero no... ¡Arghglglglglglgg! -.

- ¡O TE CALLAS O TE ESTRANGULO! -.

- Glglglglg... -.

- ¿Decías algo? -.

- Glglglg -.

- Disculpen -.

Rina soltó al rubio espadachín y se volvió. Un hombre montado a caballo, ataviado con la librea real de Seyluun, les observaba bastante alarmado.

- ¿Sí? -.

- ¿Es usted Rina Invers? -.

- Sí, ¿para qué me busca? -.

- Tengo un mensaje para usted, fui a su casa pero su hermana me dijo que se había marchado y que a caballo era probable que consiguiera alcanzarla – explicó rebuscando en sus alforjas hasta dar con un sobre – Es de su majestad, la princesa Ameria -.

- Gracias -.

Abrió la carta.

- ¿Qué pone? – Gaudy se asomó por encima de Rina.

- ¡Esto es magnifico!, ¡Ameria nos invita a las fiestas que hay en Seyluun dentro de un par de semanas! – exclamó entusiasmada - ¿Sabes lo que eso significa? -.

- Que iremos a ver a Ameria -.

- Sí, y algo mucho mejor, ¡banquetes durante una semana! -.

Ambos se miraron y gritaron simultáneamente.

- ¡Comida, comida, comida, comida...! -.

Antes de que el emisario pudiese saber qué ocurría se encontró él solito, cara de consternación absoluta, envuelto en la polvareda que habían dejado Rina y Gaudy en su carrera hacia el paraíso.

- Coloca eso ahí arriba Gurabos, a la derecha del rojo, con cuidado de no tirar nada -.

- ¿Aquí está bien? -.

La gran mole que era Gurabos realizaba precarias maniobras sobre una escalera mientras colocaba unos jarrones bajo las exigentes ordenes de Filia.

- Sí – asintió satisfecha - Por favor, ve a echarle una mano a Jiras, yo tengo que repasar las cuentas y dar de comer a Val_chan -.

- Enseguida -.

Con cuidado la joven cogió en un brazo al dragoncito y con el otro el grueso libro de contabilidad. Iba a subir la escalera cuando la puerta se abrió.

- Jefa, hay un mensajero ahí fuera que quiere verla – dijo Jiras.

- ¿Un mensajero? -.

Filia dejó el libro y salió de la tienda con Val_chan. El emisario iba ricamente vestido y montaba un espléndido corcel, el escudo real de Seyluun era claramente visible.

- Buenos días, ¿la señorita Filia Ul Copt? -.

- Sí, soy yo -.

- Traigo una carta de su majestad, la princesa Ameria de Seyluun -.

- Gracias... Jiras, haz el favor de traer algo de beber al caballero, ¿desea algo más?, debe estar agotado del viaje -.

- No se preocupe, un poco de agua bastará, se lo agradezco -.

Desgarró el sobre. Sonrió.

- Gurabos, Jiras – les llamó – Ameria nos invita a las festividades que hay en Seyluun dentro de un par de semanas, nos vendrá bien unas pequeñas vacaciones, ¿no os parece? -.

- ¿Y Val_chan? -.

- Descuida Jiras, Ameria me ha prometido que se ocuparan de él en palacio y confío plenamente en ella -.

Filia se despidió del mensajero y retomó alegre sus tareas.

- Éste y éste y... -.

- Acabaras llevándote todo el ropero a este paso, cariño -.

Zanglus habló enterrado bajo toneladas de ropa que su esposa había ido arrojándole.

- He de estar radiante, espléndida, her-mo-sí-si-ma, ser la mejor princesa de toda la Convención -.

- Pero si ya lo eres Martina, no hace falta que colapses nuestro equipaje con tanta cosa -.

- No voy a repetir ni un solo vestido en las dos semanas que estaremos allí, 14 días a una media de 3 trajes diarios... -.

- Que Zomelster nos ayude -.

Shilfild terminaba de ordenar su colección de peluches cuando llamaron a la puerta.

- Tío Gray, ¿abres tú? -.

Volvieron a llamar con mayor insistencia. La joven dejó los muñecos y bajó corriendo las escaleras procurando no pisarse el vestido.

- Ameria, que sorpresa, pasa -.

- Hola Shil, ¿vengo en mal momento? -.

- Tú nunca llegas en mal momento, siéntate, ¿quieres tomar algo? -.

- Lo que tengas a mano -.

La princesa aguardó en el saloncito. Aquella casa siempre le había resultado de lo más acogedora. Reparó en un pequeño retrato que descansaba sobre la chimenea, se lo habían hecho ella y Shilfild por el cumpleaños de la segunda. Sonrió.

La sacerdotisa volvió de la cocina con un par de vasos llenos de zumo.

- ¿Qué te trae por aquí?, ¿no estás muy ocupada con los preparativos de la Convención? -.

- Nos repartimos el trabajo entre mi padre, mi tío y yo – replicó Ameria – Además quería darte yo misma esto -.

Su amiga cogió el sobre y leyó su contenido.

- ¡Qué bien!, una invitación especial para la Convención, muchas gracias Ameria, ¿vendrán todos los demás? -.

- Sí, he enviado invitaciones como ésta a todos nuestros amigos, incluso a Martina -.

- ¿Ocurre algo Ameria? -.

La interpelada levantó la vista del vaso de zumo, Shilfild se veía preocupada.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? -.

- Bueno, es tu actitud, no te veo tan alegre como siempre -.

- Es el cansancio -.

- No, te he visto realmente exhausta y aún así desbordante de alegría – Shilfild tomó las manos que rodeaban el vaso de Ameria entre las suyas – Soy tu amiga, una de tus mejores amigas, sé como eres y ésta no es la Ameria que yo conozco, ¿confiarás en mí y me contaras qué te sucede? -.

- ¿Crees que soy fea? -.

- ¿¡Qué!? –.

- Responde -.

- No eres fea Ameria, pero ¿a qué viene eso ahora?, no te entiendo -.

- Si no soy fea debe haber otra cosa que esté mal, ¿no? -.

Shilfild la miró como si se hubiese vuelto loca de repente.

- Ameria todos tenemos defectos, si es eso a lo que te refieres -.

- Entonces ¿por qué no ha vuelto? -.

La luz se hizo en la mente de la sacerdotisa. Zelgadis; ¿cómo no se había dado cuenta antes del problema?. La expresión de Ameria no era de preocupación sino la de un perrito abandonado.

- Volverá Ameria, no te preocupes -.

================================================

N. de A: Bueno, este es un fic que tenía en el tintero desde el 2002 y decidí subirlo al final. Los que me leen en otras secciones notarán que el estilo es un poquito más tosco. ^^

Agradeceré todos vuestros reviews con elogios o críticas, siempre me hace mucha ilución ver que a la gente le gustan mis historias.

Un besote, tenna rato y dewa mata!

Elanta, tb conocida como Rian Black y Naga_chan.


	2. El Final de una Batalla

N. de A.: Esto es una advertencia, el fic está estructurado de manera que un capítulo está en tiempo presente (La convención y demás) y el siguiente es lo que ocurrió tras la Batalla con Estrella Oscura (algo así como los recuerdos de Ameria). Dicho esto, disfrutad.

El Final de una Batalla 

TIEMPO ATRÁS...

Todos observaron como Sirius desaparecía con las armas de luz. Rina se giró sonriente.

- Bueno chicos, otro trabajo bien hecho, ¿qué hacemos ahora? -.

- Yo buscaré una casa donde instalarme para criar a Val, un bebé dragón necesita muchos cuidados – anunció Filia – Por cierto, Rina, tu hermana quería que te pasases por Zefiria después de cumplir esta misión -.

- ¿¡QUÉ!? -.

- Rina, ¿te encuentras mal?, estás muy blanca – preguntó Gaudy.

- Me niego, no pienso volver -.

- La señorita Luna sabía que dirías eso, así que también me dijo que o ibas tú por las buenas o te llevaba ella por las malas -.

La cara de horror de la hechicera superaba con mucho la que tenía horas antes al enfrentarse a Estrella Oscura.

- Si me disculpáis, yo debo presentar un informe – comentó Zeros – Ya nos veremos, te deseo suerte Rina -.

- Muy gracioso – gruñó ella y añadió para los demás – Esperaba que pudiésemos comer todos juntos antes de que el grupo se disuelva, ¿qué os parece? -.

- Eso sería genial – afirmó Ameria – Aunque no considero correcto seguir gorroneándole el dinero a Filia, ahora tiene un bebé a su cargo -.

- No os preocupéis, invito yo – replicó la hechicera pelirroja.

Sus amigos acabaron en el suelo de la impresión.

- ¿Seguro que te encuentras bien? – insistió Gaudy poniendo su mano en la frente de su compañera – No hay fiebre -.

- ¡Deja de decir chorradas Gaudy! -.

- Hay una ciudad allí, junto a la costa – señaló Zeros con su báculo – Además de comer podréis buscar un barco que os lleve a casa, a menos que la lagartija dorada se ofrezca a llevaros -.

- Deja de molestar a la señorita Filia –.

- Tranquilo Jiras... lo haría si no fuera por el bebé, yo no soy egoísta como cierto mazoku que desaparece cuando más se lo necesita – dijo Filia acunando suavemente el pequeño huevo.

- Oh, bien, si insistes me quedaré a comer -.

- ¡Alto ahí! – ordenó Rina interponiéndose entre el demonio y la dragón - ¿Acaso no ha sido suficiente el luchar contra Estrella Oscura que ahora tenéis que empezar con vuestras riñas infantiles? -.

- Vamos de una vez, quien quiera que venga y si no que se largue – dijo Zelgadis echando a andar y dando por zanjada la cuestión.

Comieron en uno de los múltiples restaurantes de la ciudad y, para sorpresa de todos, Rina cumplió con lo prometido y pagó la cuenta.

En el puerto la cosa se complicó, nadie quería llevarles hacia los territorios del ex interior de la Barrera. Para consternación de las civilizadas Ameria y Filia, el problema se solucionó como de costumbre, al conocido estilo Rina Invers.

- Sigo pensando que esa Ráfaga de Llamas fue injustificada Rina – protestaba la princesa desde el puesto de vigía.

- Yo no – sonrió su amiga – Zel, ¿hay provisiones? -.

- Suficientes para un par de semanas si tú y Gaudy controláis vuestro apetito, Jiras está organizando un poco la bodega para que calculemos mejor -.

- De acuerdo, echa una mano a Gaudy con el timón, no queremos acabar en la otra punta del mundo – reparó entonces en algo - ¿Y Filia? -.

- En el almacén, buscando una cesta que le sirviera de cuna a Val – respondió la ex sacerdotisa saliendo del interior – Le he dejado en uno de los camarotes -.

Ameria se abstrajo de la conversación que se desarrollaba sobre cubierta, era una delicia estar allí arriba disfrutando de la brisa marina en el rostro, sabiendo que regresaba a casa después de ayudar a salvar el mundo y de un dios demonio nada menos. Tenía tantas ganas de llegar y ver a su padre y a su tío.

- ¡Rina! -.

- ¿Qué ocurre Ameria? -.

- Tengo una idea – dijo mientras bajaba levitando – Podríamos usar el Golpe de Viento para acelerar la marcha, si Zel, Filia, tu y yo nos turnamos podemos cubrir nuestro trayecto en la mitad de tiempo -.

- ¿Zel, Filia? – interrogó la hechicera.

- Por mí de acuerdo – asintió la dragón dorado.

- Me parece bien – secundó el quimera.

- Manos a la obra -.

Ameria miró hacia atrás sin dejar de correr.

- Chicos... parad... – se detuvo exhausta – Ya... ya no nos siguen, ¡uf! -.

Sus compañeros se derrumbaron en mitad del camino.

- ¿¡Cómo puedes ser tan burra, Rina!? -.

- Yo no tengo la culpa Filia, así que no me grites -.

- Llevábamos demasiada velocidad, aunque Rina ha dejado de aplicar el hechizo sobre las velas la inercia nos ha hecho chocar contra el puerto – razonó Zelgadis -.

- ¿Ves? -.

- Aún así tendrías que haberlo previsto, ¡es la segunda vez que destrozas la ciudad! -.

- ¡Te recuerdo que fue cierto dragón dorado el que me obligó a utilizar el Drag Slave! -.

- Que más da, ya no tiene remedio – sonrió Gaudy - ¿Dónde vamos ahora? -.

- Tú y yo a Zefiria, ¿vosotros? – interrogó Rina.

- Jiras y yo buscaremos una aldea en la que establecernos, quiero abrir una tienda de cerámica y quizás de mazas – se quedó pensativa – Seguro que gano más que con mi anterior trabajo de sacerdotisa -.

- Seguro – rió la hechicera - ¿Ameria? -.

- Vuelvo a casa – sonrió – Aunque espero que paséis a visitarme alguna vez y me rescatéis de todo el papeleo y burocracia que me aguarda -.

- Cuenta con ello -.

- Sí, Rina no se perdería el probar esos dulces que comimos la ultima vez, ¡auch! -. Gaudy se sujetó el costado dónde su amiga le acababa de propinar un codazo.

- ¿Y tú Zel?, ¿seguirás viajando por ahí? -.

- Sí... -.

Toda la alegría de Ameria por su vuelta a casa se vio oscurecida por aquella afirmación.

- ...acompañaré a Ameria hasta Seyluun, aún no he tenido oportunidad de revisar sus bibliotecas, dependiendo de lo que encuentre elegiré mi próximo destino -.

La joven princesa no podía hacer otra cosa que mirarle incrédula, ¿iba a ir con ella?.

Rina les dedicó una maliciosa sonrisa y una mirada muy clara de lo que pasaba en esos momentos por su cabeza, sin embargo no habló, sabía que ambos podían tomar represalias con sólo mencionar a Gaudy.

Se asomó a la ventana. El atardecer se oscurecía a medida que las nubes avanzaban, pronto caería una buena tormenta. Ameria esperaba que la lluvia aliviara un poco el calor que había hecho durante todo el día, no era nada agradable andar bajo un sol achicharrante y una temperatura que rondaba los 40ºC.

- Menos mal que encontramos una posada a tiempo, esas nubes tienen muy mala pinta -.

- Pasará rápido, sólo es una tormenta de verano -.

- Aún así no habría sido muy agradable dormir sobre un suelo húmedo esta noche -.

Bebió distraídamente de la taza que tenía entre sus manos. Todavía le parecía increíble estar viajando con Zelgadis camino de Seyluun. Echó un vistazo a su compañero, éste estaba absorto en uno de sus mapas y no dio muestras de percatarse del examen al que estaba siendo sometido. Ameria sonrió, le gustaba la expresión relajada de su rostro, parecía haberse olvidado de mantener ese gesto distante y frío que le caracterizaba.

Dejó la taza sobre la mesa y se sentó en el alfeizar de la ventana. Las nubes habían empezado a descargar agua, tan fuerte que parecía que la posada estaba bajo una cascada. Sin darse cuenta, el cansancio la venció y se quedó adormilada apoyada contra el cristal.

En mitad de su somnolencia sintió como la llevaban en brazos y la depositaban sobre un mullido colchón. Una mano le acarició con ternura el cabello. Al poco estaba profundamente dormida.

=========================================

N. de A: Sólo dos reviews... espero que mejore el panorama ^^UU

**Scrik: **gracias, espero que te siga gustando el fic ^^

**Zelas Metallium: **sé que el tema está muy explotado, pero te aseguro que la historia mejora a medida que avanza con algún asesinato, complots y bastante de romance, je, estaba en época "rosa" cuando escribí el fic XD. Mi mejor hª es un Zeros-Filia pero pertenece en exclusiva a karoru_chan y a su page El Altar de Zeros.

Dewa mata!!!

Naga_chan.^_^


	3. Como convertir a alguien en un diplomáti...

Cómo convertir a alguien en un diplomático decente 

- ¿Han llegado ya todas las delegaciones? -.

- Prácticamente todas, majestad -.

- ¿Algún problema? -.

- De momento ninguno, su sistema de organizar a las embajadas según las alianzas que hay entre sus respectivos países ha evitado que pudiera surgir algún conflicto -.

- Me alegro, puedes retirarte Nantrans -.

Una vez a solas Ameria se permitió un suspiro de alivio. El organizar la Convención estaba resultando agotador, había demasiadas cosas a tener en cuenta y cualquier error podía resultar fatal, y lo que ella menos quería era que se declarara una guerra.

Volvió a repasar los dibujos que tenía sobre la mesa, en ellos se veía la distribución de las mesas y sus comensales durante los banquetes que se celebrarían mientras durara el evento. Todo parecía en orden.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Adelante -.

- Disculpe majestad, hay unas personas que insisten en verla sin demo... -.

- ¡Ameria! -.

Rina, acompañada de Gaudy, entró empujando al lacayo sin consideración alguna.

- ¡Vaya, menudo cambio! – añadió la hechicera al ver la altura de su amiga, rondando el 1´70, y el largo cabello azabache.

- Rina, Gaudy, me alegro de veros -.

- ¿Ocurre algo? -.

- ¿Por qué lo dices, Rina? -.

- Tienes un aspecto lamentable, deberías dormir más y preocuparte menos, ¿para qué tantos consejeros y políticos rodeándote si no te quitan algo de trabajo? -.

- Precisamente ellos son una de las cosas que más trabajo dan, los burócratas pueden resultar más pesados que un enjambre de moscas – sonrió con acritud – Pero sentaos, debéis estar agotados después del viaje -.

- No más que tú -.

- Por cierto, ha llegado una carta de tu hermana -.

- ¿¡Qué!? – exclamó la hechicera.

- Es increíble, me pregunto como lo hace, ¿tú no, Rina? – dijo su rubio compañero.

- ¿A qué te refieres? – interrogó Ameria, extrañada.

- Luna siempre sabe dónde encontrar a Rina y, no sabemos cómo, sus cartas siempre llegan antes que nosotros -.

- Supongo que el hecho de que sea la Caballero de Ceiphed tiene mucho que ver en ello – replicó la princesa.

- Bueno, ¿y qué tripa se le ha roto está vez a mi hermana?, ¿otro dios demonio suelto? -.

- No, por desconcertante que parezca, quiere que te hagas cargo de la representación de Zefiria en la Convención, ahora eres embajadora -.

- Ameria, yo no sé mucho de política y eso pero, ¿no crees que Rina no es muy diplomática que digamos?... no me mires así, es cierto – señaló Gaudy, temiendo ser puesto en órbita en cualquier momento.

- Lo sé, para ayudarla tendrá a Shilfild y a Filia, además del consabido enjambre de políticos zefirianos – les mostró el mapa del Salón de Banquetes – Estaréis aquí, junto con delegaciones de otros tres reinos; uno de los embajadores es un viejo conocido, el príncipe Miwan de Femenil -.

- Al menos no tendremos que soportar a Martina – comentó feliz la hechicera – Pero Gaudy tiene razón... -.

- ¿Ah, sí? -.

- Sí, cerebro de medusa, yo no puedo representar a Zefiria, no sé como desenvolverme en un ambiente refinado y de intrigas cortesanas, lo mío es la magia y el combate directo -.

- Faltan dos días para que dé comienzo la Convención, en ese tiempo os entrenaremos para convertirte a ti en una espléndida burócrata y a Gaudy en el perfecto acompañante -.

- Supongo que no hay otra salida... instrúyanos, majestad – resolvió Rina, al tiempo que realizaba una torpe reverencia.

Shilfild se mostró de lo más efusiva al reencontrarse con sus amigos, sobre todo con Gaudy. Ameria convocó a sus mejores especialistas en modales cortesanos, así como a sastres, estilistas, etc...

- Es todo un reto para nosotros, demoiselle – comentó el jefe de aquella tropa mientras examinaba a los jóvenes.

- Oiga, sin insultar, yo no me he metido con su tupé – replicó Rina.

- Es peor de lo que pensaba -.

- Haz lo que puedas Aratan – lo alentó Ameria; ella sabía que por muy bruta que pudiera llegar a ser Rina todavía era más inteligente, aprendería.

- ¿Dónde vas? – inquirió la hechicera al ver como su amiga salía de la sala.

- A seguir trabajando; hoy tienen lugar los juicios públicos, atendemos en palacio las demandas de la gente de la ciudad y sus alrededores – sonrió para animarla – Si necesitáis algo sólo tenéis que decírselo a Aratan -.

Enfundaron a Rina en un sencillo vestido de color gris y la obligaron a llevar zapatos de tacón para que se fuera acostumbrando. Aratan colocó un libro sobre la cabeza pelirroja.

- Para eliminar vuestros andares de marimacho – respondió el mayordomo a la pregunta de Rina – Y le recomendaría evitar los hechizos destructivos dentro de palacio, podría ocasionar daños irreparables a alguno de mis colaboradores o a miembros de las embajadas -.

- ¡Hpmf! -.

- Ande... así, bien... levante el rostro, relajados los hombros... mejor... ha de deslizarse, flotar sobre sus pies -.

- ¿Deslizarme?, ¿y cómo se supone que se hace eso? -.

- Usted anda como si pensase pasar por encima de cualquier ser o cosa que se cruce en su camino, ha de olvidar la agresividad... muévase como si caminara sobre una placa de hielo, despacio y sin gestos bruscos -.

La hechicera asintió. Colocó el libro nuevamente sobre su cabeza e intento llevar a la práctica la teoría.

- Vaya, vaya, ¿a estas alturas aprendiendo modales Rina? -.

Zeros esquivó con facilidad el libro que su amiga le arrojó. Un grueso goterón apareció en su frente al ver como el volumen se incrustaba en la pared.

- ¿Qué se supone que pintas tú aquí?, hace más de un año que no se te veía el pelo, desde lo de Estrella Oscura para ser más exactos -.

- Ameria me ha invitado a la fiesta igual que a los demás, ¿te sorprende? -.

- Sinceramente no, seguramente te has autoinvitado... bueno, Aratan, ¿crees que así está mejor? -.

- Se aproxima bastante a la perfección, con un poco de práctica lo haréis de forma natural, tenéis más talentos escondidos de lo que pensé en un principio demoiselle – reconoció el preceptor – Pasemos a lo siguiente, modales en la mesa -.

- En eso estaba Gaudy hace un momento – comentó Zeros.

- Por tu expresión diría que te lo has pasado en grande observándole -.

- Como me conoces, aunque aclararte con tanto cubierto no es fácil, veamos que tal te defiendes tú -.

Rina miró perpleja la cubertería y las variadas copas que tenían preparadas en una pequeña mesa. Zeros sonrió. Aratan procedió a explicarle el uso de cada uno, además de cómo sentarse, como colocar la servilleta, como solicitar que te sirvan, etc.

- Inténtelo, ¿cuál es el de pescado? -.

- Aratan, tengo una idea -.

- ¿Idea? -.

- En vez de aprender esta tontería enséñeme como mantener una conversación con una panda de políticos mentirosos e hinchados de orgullo, lo considero más importante para no meter la pata, provocar una guerra y que Ameria me persiga con su ira justiciera, con cierta colaboración de mi hermana, durante lo que me queda de existencia -.

- ¿Y cómo evitará hacer el ridículo en los banquetes? -.

- Muy fácil, esperando que los otros cojan los cubiertos, así sólo tendré que imitarlos -.

Zeros estalló en carcajadas ante el desconcierto del maestro.

- Rina, mira a quién he encontrado en... -.

- ¿¡Qué hace ÉL aquí!? -.

El mazoku y la hechicera se giraron hacia la entrada, allí estaban Shilfild y Filia con un adorable bebé de cabello turquesa.

- Disculpen pero la señorita Invers ha de terminar su educación y con tanta interrupción no vamos a concluir nunca – protestó Aratan.

Filia, Shilfild y Zeros abandonaron la habitación.

- Nunca imaginé que fueses a venir, parecía que jamás ibas a volver a salir de esa aldea en la que te instalaste -.

- Y yo tenía la esperanza de que permanecieras en tu basurero de Wolf Pack para lo que te queda de eternidad, namagomi, como ves no se han cumplido las expectativas de ninguno -.

- La maternidad no parece haberte ablandado mucho, compadezco al pobre Val -.

- Tú sigue hablando y veremos quién compadece a quién -.

- Deberíais calmaros un poco – sugirió Shilfild, ligeramente alarmada ante las auras dorada y negra respectivamente de la dragón dorado y el demonio.

- Parece que eres tú la que necesita clases de conducta y no Rina, agresiva ex sacerdotisa de Vulabazard – prosiguió Zeros.

- Con que agresiva... Shil cuida un segundo de Val_chan – Filia desenfundó a maza_sama - ¡¡¡VAS A VER LO QUE ES AGRESIVIDAD MALDITO DEMONIO!!! -.

La dragón dorado la emprendió a mazazos por el pasillo persiguiendo al hilarante sacerdote. Una puerta se abrió.

- ¿Ya están discutiendo? – interrogó Gaudy.

- Yo diría que sí -.

- Shil, presiento que algo malo va a suceder y pronto, ¿no has sentido tú nada? -.

La sacerdotisa se sobresaltó, creía que ella era la única que había sentido esa extraña inquietud.

- Sí, algo va a suceder el día de la inauguración de la Convención pero no sé decirte más, sólo alcanzo a percibir una oscuridad que se aproxima -.

- Deberías informar a los demás, así estaremos preparados – recomendó el espadachín – Yo he de volver al entrenamiento -.

- De acuerdo, hasta luego Gaudy -.

La joven echó a andar siguiendo los gritos y golpes que resonaban al fondo del pasillo, su rostro oscurecido por la preocupación.

- Vamos Shilfild, ¿no lo dirás en serio? -.

- Sí, a mí tampoco me gusta pero es la verdad -.

En un saloncito se hallaban reunidos Rina, Gaudy, Shilfild, Ameria, Filia, Phillionel y Zeros. La dulce sacerdotisa les había confiado sus negros presentimientos.

- Algo malo... – murmuró Ameria cabizbaja – No puede ser, no permitiré que nada arruine la Convención -.

- Ninguno lo permitiremos pero hay un problema, no sabemos cual es esa amenaza – puntualizó Rina.

- Eso es cierto – asintió el Príncipe Phil, tan preocupado como su hija.

- ¿Cuál es el plan entonces? – inquirió Gaudy.

- ¿No puedes decirnos nada más, Shilfild?, una imagen, algo -.

- No Rina, sólo veo una oscuridad que se aproxima y siento miedo, confusión, ira, odio -.

- Con tanta energía negativa seguro que el sonriente engendro que tenemos ahí sabrá algo –. Filia miró despectiva a Zeros.

- Zeros, si sabes algo desembucha – amenazó la hechicera - ¿A qué nos enfrentamos? -.

- Bueno, es... en realidad es un secreto -.

- No sé por qué pero lo sabía – suspiró Rina – El que Zeros no abra la boca significa que debemos tener muy en cuenta el presentimiento de Shil y que la amenaza posiblemente esté relacionada con los demonios, o por los menos los beneficia -.

- Mañana por la tarde es la inauguración de la Convención, primero tendremos el acto de presentación de cada delegación, a continuación, un tiempo de bebidas y canapés para que los diplomáticos puedan conocerse... -.

- Querrás decir conocer al enemigo y preparar el campo de batalla, es el momento que más aborrezco de este tipo de eventos – interrumpió Phillionel – Después de ese interludio de más de tres horas pasaremos al Salón Comedor, se ha dispuesto una mesa por cada 4 reinos, antes de comer habrá un discurso de bienvenida y por último un poco de baile -.

- De acuerdo – Rina permaneció pensativa unos instantes – Si aumentamos demasiado el número de guardias los invitados seguramente se percaten del problema, así que todo queda en nuestras manos -.

- ¿Daremos abasto? – dudó Shilfild.

- Sí – la joven pelirroja miró a Zeros – Si mis suposiciones son ciertas, no ocurrirá nada hasta lo de los canapés -.

Se repartieron más o menos posiciones durante la inauguración.

- Shilfild, espera -.

- Dime Rina -.

Todos los demás iban por delante de las dos muchachas camino del comedor, la cena aguardaba.

- ¿Y Zelgadis? -.

- Es muy largo de explicar, básicamente permaneció aquí un par de meses y luego se marchó – los ojos verdes se entristecieron – Ameria estuvo un tiempo muy deprimida, finalmente pareció volver a ser ella misma pero yo sé que no está bien; envió una invitación a Zelgadis usando a Zeros como mensajero, el que no haya aparecido debe tenerla, además de muy preocupada, completamente desolada -.

- Entiendo -.

- ¡Chicas venid de una vez! – las llamó Gaudy.


	4. La princesa justiciera

La princesa justiciera 

- Veamos, creo que ya está todo -.

Ameria revisó su ligero equipaje. El reloj de su habitación dio las ocho. El sol hacía apenas una hora que había empezado a iluminar la Capital de la Magia Blanca y en el palacio aún no se notaba la típica agitación.

Mochila al hombro, Ameria se dirigió a las cuadras. Salió por las cocinas procurando en todo momento que nadie la viese abandonar el lugar, tendría que dar demasiadas explicaciones.

- Hola amigo¿qué tal estamos esta mañana? -.

La princesa palmeó el cuello de su corcel mientras le ofrecía un terrón de azúcar. A continuación procedió a ensillarle y ajustar las alforjas.

- ¿Vas a alguna parte? -.

Ameria se giró sobresaltada.

- ¡Zel! -.

- Disculpa si te he asustado, sólo quería saber dónde vas tan temprano –.

- Asuntos de Estado – respondió ella, le dio la espalda y terminó de preparar su montura.

- Que más o menos quiere decir que vas a Enver a intentar detener a esos demonios de los que ayer llegaron noticias -.

- ¿Vas a impedírmelo? -.

- No – una media sonrisa iluminó su severa expresión – Pero no deberías ir sola -.

- ¿Quieres acompañarme? -.

Zelgadis asintió.

- ¡Eso es magnifico!... esto, quiero decir... que muchas gracias por venir conmigo, la verdad es que no me hacía mucha gracia ir sola – sonrió abochornada.

- Entonces, en marcha, antes de que tu padre se dé cuenta y te obligue a llevarte a todos los magos de Atlas para ayudarte -.

** O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o **

Enver era una bonita ciudad a unos tres días a caballo de la capital de Seyluun, su vida se fundamentaba en el comercio textil, al menos hasta la aparición de un grupo de demonios haciendo estragos por la zona.

- Que silencio – murmuró Ameria.

- Tienen miedo -. Zel sentía cientos de ojos observándolos mientras atravesaban las calles de Enver.

- Aquella es la residencia del gobernador -.

- Apresurémonos, la noche se acerca y el mensajero decía que es el momento en que aparecen esos demonios -.

Fueron recibidos de una manera fría aún cuando conocieron la identidad de Ameria, los habitantes y sus dirigentes esperaban que les enviarían un ejercito no una princesa de 16 años y un hechicero que no mostraba su rostro.

- ¿Cómo son esos demonios? -.

- Sombras con sustancia, no hay otra definición – explicó cabizbajo el gobernador – Hasta que cambian y se muestran como unos seres de piel negro brillante con cuatro cuernos en la cabeza y otros tantos a lo largo de su espina dorsal, ojos verdes que relucen en la oscuridad y poderosas mandíbulas... son aterradores -.

- ¿Tienen algún líder? -.

- Creemos que es uno cuya piel es de un rojo muy oscuro, es al único al que le hemos oído hablar y su presencia es mucho más imponente que la de los otros... tenéis que hacer algo, devoran nuestras ovejas, destruyen nuestros hogares y ya han muerto varias personas -.

- No se preocupe, hemos venido para detener a esos monstruos cueste lo que cueste, la Paz y la Justicia volverán a reinar en su ciudad dentro de poco – afirmó toda una convencida Ameria.

- _Casi resulta ridículo enfrentarse a unos mazoku de pacotilla después de derrotar a Estrella Oscura_ – pensó Zelgadis.

- ¡Señor, ya están aquí! – informó uno de los escasos soldados de que disponían.

Ameria y Zelgadis abandonaron el edificio. Las calles habían sido literalmente tomadas por los seres que describiera el gobernador, entraban en las casas, saqueando y matando a aquel que se cruzara en su camino.

- Son demasiados – masculló el quimera.

- Nos hemos enfrentado a cosas mucho peores – le animó Ameria.

- Descarga de Magiddo -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- Si conseguimos reunir a todos esos demonios el hechizo de la Descarga de Magiddo hará el resto – explicó Zelgadis – La plaza es un buen lugar -.

- Me parece una buena idea, yo iré por este lado, tú encárgate de esa otra zona -.

- En caso de encontrarte con problemas hazme una señal -.

- Tranquilo, no me pasará nada -.

Su compañero la miró no muy convencido antes de separarse.

- ¡Eh¡vosotros! -.

Uno grupo de aquellos demonios dejaron sus tareas de robo y asesinato para atender a la jovencita que les amenazaba con el dedo.

- ¿No sabéis que lo que hacéis está muy mal, exijo que os detengáis en nombre de la Justicia -.

No sólo no obedecieron si no que salieron en persecución de la muchacha en cuestión.

Al llegar a la plaza Ameria llevaba un centenar de demonios persiguiéndola, después de todo qué mazoku no iba a intentar matar a una chica que cantaba como la princesa de Seyluun. Allí la esperaba Zelgadis conteniendo a duras penas otra horda de aquellos engendros.

- ¡Ameria, el hechizo! -.

- ¡Descarga de Magiddo! -.

Una inmensa columna de luz llenó toda la plaza arrastrando a los demonios para desterrarlos al plano astral.

Ameria se sentó en uno de los bancos, se encontraba exhausta.

- Buen trabajo – elogió el hechicero.

- Sigo perdiendo demasiada energía cuando realizo este hechizo, a Shilfild se le da mejor que... -.

La frase murió bruscamente en los labios de la princesa cuando Zelgadis la cogió en brazos y saltó a un lado. Desde el suelo Ameria observó espantada como el banco, en que estaba hacía un instante, ahora era un agujero en el pavimento. Una siniestra risa resonó en toda la plazoleta.

- ¡Da la cara! – gritó el quimera incorporándose.

- Te alteras con mucha facilidad, hechicero -.

De una callejuela surgió una sombra rojiza que se transformó en un imponente demonio. Era muy semejante a los anteriores pero de mayor envergadura, su piel rojo oscuro, a su espalda se desplegaban unas amplias alas membranosas y en sus ojos verdes brillaba una inteligencia de la que carecían sus otros congéneres.

- ¿Quién eres? – interrogó Ameria.

- Shurak, señor de los demonios sombra -.

- ¿Eso debería asustarnos? -. Zelgadis enarcó una ceja.

- No más de lo que tú asustas a la gente, quimera -.

La cólera invadió a Zelgadis.

- Shurak, abandona inmediatamente esta ciudad, te lo ordeno en nombre de la Paz y la Justicia, no voy a permitir que la buena gente de este lugar siga sufriendo por tu culpa -.

- ¿Y si no quiero? – el mazoku sonrió mostrando unos afilados dientes.

- Me obligaras a usar la fuerza -.

Shurak levantó ambas manos y lanzó un poderoso rayo de energía. Cuando los escombros se asentaron Ameria y Zelgadis comprobaron horrorizados como varias hileras de casa se habían volatilizado.

- ¡Eres un monstruo! -.

- Ameria no puedes razonar con él, es un demonio – gruñó el quimera.

- Eso sonó a Filia -.

- Tengo varios puntos en común con ella, sobre todo la "consideración" que le merecen los mazoku -.

Esquivaron un segundo ataque ocultándose entre las ruinas de las casas.

- No podemos seguir así, destruirá toda la ciudad -.

- Combinaremos hechizos -.

- Cobardes¿dónde os habéis metido? -.

Shurak avanzó entre los muros derruidos dispuesto a eliminar ese par de alimañas tan molestas.

- ¡Bendición Sagrada! -.

- ¡La-Tilt! -.

Una estrella arcana se formó bajo el demonio atacando directamente a su energía negativa mientras el hechizo más poderoso de la magia astral le daba de lleno.

- ¡Sí! – aplaudió la princesa al ver como se derrumbaba su enemigo.

- No cantéis victoria tan rápido – bramó Shurak, apenas estaba herido.

- Creo que tenemos serios problemas -.

Volvieron a esconderse ante una nueva descarga lanzada por el demonio.

- ¿Y ahora qué? – interrogó Ameria.

- El poder de Shurak como mínimo iguala el de Kanzel y Mazenda, con el inconveniente de que no tenemos ni la Espada de Luz de Gaudy ni la Espada Ragna de Rina – Zelgadis permaneció pensativo unos instantes antes de añadir – Nuestra única posibilidad es debilitarle hasta que podamos destruirle con un La-Tilt doble -.

- De acuerdo -.

Ambos saltaron de su escondite justo a tiempo de evitar convertirse en barbacoa.

- ¡Lanza Elmekia! -.

- ¡Vaina Astral! -.

Aprovechando el hechizo de la princesa como escudo Zelgadis se arrojó contra el mazoku espada en mano con terribles resultados, una de las garras de Shurak sujetó la mano que portaba el arma mientras con la otra lanzó una bola de energía al quimera.

- ¡Zel! -.

Ameria se arrodilló junto al cuerpo de su amigo, éste sangraba profusamente y no respondía.

- Ahora vas a ver... ¡Descarga de Magiddo! -.

La columna de luz envolvió a Shurak sin ningún resultado.

- ¿Eso pretendía ser un hechizo? – se burló su enemigo.

- Estoy demasiado débil – masculló Ameria – Pero no voy a rendirme... ¡Ah! -.

Haciendo uso de sus alas el mazoku se plantó ante la joven sacerdotisa, sin darle tiempo a reaccionar la mandó a volar de un brutal golpe.

- _Siento como si me hubiera destrozado todas las costillas_ – pensó la princesa, incapaz de mover un músculo.

- Además de cobardes sois débiles – un sonriente Shurak se detuvo junto a su victima, lo que no hacía más que acrecentar su terrible aspecto – Muy pronto te reunirás con tu amigo en el otro mundo -.

Viendo como aquellas garras se aproximaban a despedazarla Ameria hizo un último esfuerzo, sacando fuerzas de donde no había se puso a cantar. Su voz se hizo más fuerte a medida que veía retroceder a Shurak, el demonio se cubría los oídos en un intento inútil de no escucharla.

- ¡Vaina Astral! -.

La espada se enterró en el cuerpo del mazoku hasta la empuñadura.

- Vete al infierno... ¡La-Tilt! -.

Shurak fue consumido por el hechizo en medio de agónicos rugidos. Zelgadis se desplomó agotado, desde el suelo sonrió a su compañera.

- ¿Estás bien? -.

- No puedo moverme, creo que no me queda ni un hueso sano – musitó Ameria – ¿Y tú? -.

- Algo chamuscado -.

- Necesito dormir... -.

** O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o **

Parpadeó. Contempló un familiar dosel. Giró la cabeza, estaba en su habitación. Despacio se levantó de la cama, sentía como si la hubiesen molido a palos... entonces cayó en la cuenta de que eso era exactamente lo que había pasado. Comprobó que no tenía ni una herida, seguramente la llevaron de vuelta a la Capital para que trataran sus lesiones con magia.

- Debo llevar durmiendo una eternidad – se estiró y fue por un vestido que ponerse.

Lo primero que hizo fue ir a ver a su padre. Enarcó una ceja sorprendida al encontrar un par de guardias custodiando la sala de estar privada del príncipe Phil.

- Buenos días majestad, nos alegramos de su recuperación -.

- Muchas gracias – sonrió Ameria - ¿Mi padre está ocupado? -.

- Una importante reunión, apenas llevan un cuarto de hora ahí dentro, será mejor que vuelva más tarde princesa -.

- De acuerdo, en cuento termine avisadle de que me he despertado -.

- Descuide -.

Ameria se alejó por el pasillo camino de la Biblioteca. Asomó su cabeza, no había ni un alma a esas horas de la mañana.

- ¿Zel? -.

- Estoy aquí -.

A la vuelta de una de las estanterías la princesa encontró a su amigo bajando de una escalera con dos libros en la mano.

- Hola, ya veo que tú te recuperaste más rápido que yo -.

- Es por la piel, soporto mejor los hechizos, sin embargo tú llevas tres días durmiendo más los dos que tardamos en llegar a Seyluun -.

- ¡Cinco días! – exclamó Ameria – Así estaba de atrofiada... ¿has desayunado? -.

- Un té -.

- Pues ya me estás acompañando para desayunar en condiciones -.

Sin dejarle oportunidad de protestar Ameria le quitó los libros a Zelgadis, los depositó en una mesa y le arrastro del brazo hasta el comedor.

Los cinco días en ayunas habían convertido a la princesa en una Rina en potencia. Pidió un abundante desayuno y dio buena cuenta de él.

- Majestad, hay alguien que desea veros – informó un mayordomo.

- ¿A mí¿de quién se trata? -.

- Del príncipe de Calendom -.

- ¿Aidan, hazle pasar enseguida -.

Zelgadis frunció el ceño detrás de su taza.

El sirviente volvió con un joven de unos veinte años, su presencia no podía ser más aristocrática con aquellos caros ropajes y una magnífica espada al cinto; sin embargo el revoltoso cabello rubio oscuro, sus vívidos ojos castaños y aquella expresión desenfadada en su juvenil rostro rompían con su imagen de noble distinguido.

- ¡Aidan, qué alegría verte! – Ameria corrió a abrazarle.

- ¡Amechan! – el príncipe la recibió en sus brazos y devolvió el efusivo abrazo – Vaya, has crecido desde la última vez -.

La expresión del quimera se volvió más siniestra, si es que eso era posible. ¿A qué venía eso de Amechan?.

- Sí, fue hace unos cuatro años – respondió Ameria a la pregunta de Aidan.

- He venido otras veces pero nunca estabas en palacio, pensé que habías decidido imitar a tu hermana -.

- No, conocí a los que ahora son mis mejores amigos y he pasado mucho tiempo viajando con ellos – le agarró de la mano y le llevó junto al quimera que, a duras penas, consiguió suavizar su expresión – Aidan te presento a Zelgadis Graywords... Zel, éste es Aidan Dalfiros -.

Se estrecharon la mano a modo de saludo. El príncipe no ocultó la sorpresa que le causó el aspecto del quimera.

- Es un placer conocerle -.

- Igualmente -.

- ¿Vas a contarme algo de tus aventuras, Amechan? – interrogó Aidan – Supongo que habrás impartido la Paz y la Justicia allí por donde pasabas -.

- Lo intenté, pero es más difícil de lo que creía -.

- ¿Acaso derrotar a Gaarv, Fibrizo, Valgarv y Estrella Oscura te parece poco? – comentó Zelgadis, serio como de costumbre.

- ¡Qué¿¡eso es cierto? -.

- Sí... – la princesa se llevó una mano tras la cabeza.

- Pero ¿con quién has viajado para hacer eso? – Aidan la miraba perplejo.

- Con Zel, Gaudy Gabriev, Rina Invers... -.

- ¡Invers! -.

- ¿La conoces? -.

- Conozco a su hermana, la Caballero de Ceiphed – afirmó pensativo – Si esa Rina es la mitad de poderosa que su hermana debe ser temible -.

- Temible es poco para definir a Rina, sobre todo cuando le da por lanzar Drag Slave a diestro y siniestro – replicó Ameria recordando todas las catástrofes que había presenciado desde que conocía a la impulsiva pelirroja – Bueno¿y qué hay de ti, veo que ya te han ordenado caballero -.

- Fue fácil, ya sabes cuanto me gustaba combatir con la espada desde que era un crío, afición que tú odiabas y por lo que siempre acababas convenciéndome para jugar a la princesa justiciera -.

- Sí, recuerdo cuando te disfrazaste de dragón¡qué susto se llevo la baronesa Alianora! -.

Zelgadis permaneció en silencio mientras aquellos dos se contaban lo que les había pasado en los últimos años y compartían viejos recuerdos. Así descubrió que Aidan y su familia habían vivido en Seyluun como refugiados de guerra tras un golpe de Estado en el pequeño reino de Calendom, fue inevitable que Aidan y Ameria se convirtieran en compañeros de juegos de ahí que él la llamase Amechan.

- ¿Cómo es que de tus amigos sólo se quedó el señor Graywords? – preguntó el joven noble.

Ante semejante pregunta Ameria enmudeció, la cosa era complicada de explicar y no quería molestar al quimera.

- Busco una cura, Ameria me está ayudando a registrar todas las bibliotecas de la Capital -.

- ¿Una cura? -.

- Este no es mi aspecto real, cuando era joven fui engañado y transformado en quimera -.

Aquello sí que era raro¿Zelgadis contestando amablemente a preguntas sobre su pasado formuladas por un completo desconocido?; Ameria echó un breve vistazo a la ventana, no le hubiera extrañado nada que estuvieran lloviendo rábanos o que una vaca pasara volando.

- Parece que los tres no hemos tenido una niñez muy alegre que digamos – comentó con amargura el príncipe.

- Lo que no nos impide tener un espléndido futuro, desde que conocí a mis compañeros de aventuras soy la persona más feliz del mundo – sonrió Ameria – Así que anima esa cara, eres el heredero de un hermoso reino y una magnífica persona -.

- Pero sigue faltando algo... -.

- ¿Algo, no te entiendo -.

- _Como ese "algo" sea lo que me estoy imaginando..._ -. La expresión de Zel volvió a ser del tipo "ni me mires o te tiro por la ventana".

- Mis padres están hablando con el tuyo, se supone que debería ser una sorpresa y hacerlo todo de manera formal pero ya sabes lo poco que me gusta el protocolo... -.

- Aidan, deja de dar vueltas y habla de una vez o acabaré trepando por las paredes – exigió la princesa, muerta de curiosidad.

- De acuerdo¿quieres casarte conmigo? -.

¡PLOF! Ameria con silla incluida acabó esturreada por el suelo.

** O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o **

N. de A.: Arigato gozaimasu por vuestros reviews! Me he tirado mucho sin actualizar este fic, gomen, pero es que me daba pereza maquearlo y he andado bastante ocupada, además el cd donde estaba guardado fue absorbido por ese agujero negro que es mi habitación XP


	5. La maldición de Seyluun

La maldición de Seyluun, una historia que  se repite

Gaudy se miró al espejo. En sus ricos ropajes se combinaba el azul y blanco con la plata. Sonrió, hacía mucho que no estaba tan elegante y, sobre todo, hacía mucho que no disfrutaba de un buen banquete.

Los sirvientes que le habían ayudado a vestirse salieron de la habitación, alguien aprovechó ese instante para colarse.

- Vaya, después de todo sí que pareces de la nobleza -.

- ¡Zanglus! – exclamó Gaudy estrechándole efusivamente la mano – Cuánto tiempo sin verte¿Martina está contigo? -.

- Sí, pero la reina de Zoana quería ver a sus antiguas compañeras y fardar un poco de joyas y vestido antes de la inauguración -.

- Ya veo, aún así no va a ser una fiesta muy tranquila -.

- ¿Qué ocurre? -.

- Shilfild ha estado teniendo presentimientos, algo malo va a ocurrir pero no sabemos el qué – el rubio espadachín se encogió de hombros – Rina opina que los demonios están de por medio -.

- Como de costumbre -.

- Tampoco es para decir eso Martina -.

- ¿Cómo que no, Rina siempre está a tortas con los demonios -.

Todas las amigas hubieron de reconocer que en ese aspecto tenía razón. Se habían reunido en las habitaciones de Ameria para que las vistieran, maquillaran y peinaran, en lugar de un ambiente alegre se respiraba una extraña tensión. La única nota de humor la había puesto el espectacular vestido de Martina, rococó era la palabra exacta para definirlo.

- ¡No lo apriete tanto que me asfixio! – protestaba la hechicera mientras la enfundaban en un corpiño.

- Aguanta la respiración, lo hace más fácil – recomendó Ameria. La princesa vestía un elegante vestido de raso y tul, rosa y blanco se entretejían con la plata. Un par de muchachas estaban peinándola y sujetando apropiadamente la corona a la larga cabellera azabache.

- Ese pelo te hace parecer mayor – sonrió Filia. El vestido de la dragón dorado era de un turquesa oscuro con bordados en negro y plata. Habían recogido su cabello en alto dejando que gran parte se derramara sobre su espalda y hombros junto con la cinta que lo sujetaba, de esa manera sus orejas quedaban ocultas.

Shilfild permanecía callada mientras sus amigas conversaban alternativamente de adornos y demonios. Sus malos augurios se habían transformado en una horrible angustia asentada en la boca de su estómago; apenas era consciente de cómo ajustaban su vestido, suave lino y muselina violeta combinado con oro. Igual de silenciosa se dejo peinar y maquillar.

- ¡Shilfild¡despierta! -.

- ¡Ah, Rina, me has asustado -.

- Estaba intentando preguntarte algo pero estás en la parra – replicó la hechicera, molesta.

- Lo siento -.

- ¿Te preocupa algo? – interrogó Filia.

- No es nada, sólo los presentimientos de estos últimos dos días -.

- ¿Han empeorado? -.

- Bueno – la sacerdotisa miró a Ameria – No, en realidad es lo mismo de siempre, una oscuridad que se avecina -.

No había que ser muy hábil para saber que la joven mentía y que lo hacía por compasión, Ameria ya tenía suficientes preocupaciones como para añadir más a la lista.

- Yo tengo que irme ya – dijo la princesa – He de ultimar detalles con mi padre, terminad de prepararos y ocupad vuestro sitio para la inauguración, nos encontraremos en el convite -.

- Vale, ya se ha ido, ahora desembucha – ordenó Rina a Shilfild en cuanto se cerró la puerta.

- La oscuridad se acerca y se abre, veo una estancia muy grande llena de flores y luz, la sensación es de alegría, pero entonces las tinieblas envuelven nuevamente la escena y sólo queda el miedo y el odio... – se le quebró la voz – Y sangre, todo está lleno de sangre -.

- ¿Qué puede significar? – interrogó Martina, sobrecogida.

- Que alguien va a morir – susurró Shilfild.

Silencio.

- ¡Esto es una estupidez! – saltó Rina – Aún no ha sucedido nada y ya estamos casi preparando el funeral; sea lo que sea eso que ve Shilfild vamos a detenerlo, aquí no va a morir nadie como que me llamo Rina Invers -.

- Es cierto, no puede ser peor que detener a Estrella Oscura – asintió Filia – Anímate Shilfild, no permitiremos que ocurra nada malo -.

Llamaron a la puerta.

- Somos nosotros¿podemos pasar? -.

- Adelante -.

Gaudy y Zanglus entraron.

- Menudo par más elegante – comentó Martina agarrando a su esposo – Sin embargo mi Zanglus es mucho más guapo, mwahahaha -.

- Martina no ha cambiado en absoluto – pensó Rina – Aunque hay que reconocer que tiene razón, a Gaudy le sientan muy bien esas ropas -.

Si Rina estaba sorprendida con el aspecto del espadachín mucho más lo estaba Gaudy con la nueva apariencia de su amiga. Un vestido de satén rojo burdeos bordado en negro y oro con los hombros al descubierto que se ceñía perfectamente al cuerpo femenino, resaltando la figura que normalmente ocultaba el traje de hechicera. El cabello suelto, las peinadoras habían considerado que era demasiado bonito y espectacular por sí solo como para hacerle nada, a lo máximo que habían llegado es a recogerle el lado derecho con un broche en forma de rosa dorada y negra.

- Gaudy¿estás bien? –.

- Sí, es sólo que estás rara -.

- ¿Rara? - inquirió Rina, dispuestísima a ponerle en órbita como hiciera un comentario más.

- Sí, te ves muy bonita, ese vestido te sienta mejor que las ropas que llevas siempre -.

Todo el enfado de la joven se evaporó dando paso a un desconcierto total, su rostro cobró un tono encendido a juego con su atuendo. Los presentes sonrieron divertidos.

- Por primera vez Gaudy ha sabido que decir en el momento preciso – apuntó una voz desde la entrada.

- Ya empezábamos a preguntarnos dónde te habías metido – replicó Rina mientras Zeros se aproximaba al grupo. Sus ropajes se asemejaban a los de Zanglus y Gaudy, el color predominante era el negro a excepción del púrpura de la capa.

- Aquí y allá, mi cargo siempre me tiene bastante atareado – sonrió.

- Si ya estamos todos lo mejor sería ir a los jardines, allí es dónde tiene lugar la recepción oficial de las embajadas – sugirió Filia, cualquier cosa con tal de no estar más de 5 minutos en la misma habitación que el mazoku.

- Bien, todos sabemos que no vamos a asistir a una mera fiesta, hay que tener los ojos bien abiertos para anticiparnos a cualquier peligro que pueda surgir – Rina se giró y amenazó a Zeros con el dedo – Que no se te ocurra hacer alguna de tus trastadas o me encargaré personalmente de mandarte al Mar del Caos -.

** O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o **

La recepción resultaba grandiosa. Cada embajada fue acogida con alabanzas acerca de los dones de sus respectivos reinos y con el regalo de un medallón conmemorativo, éste último lo entregaba una radiante Ameria.

Luego los cientos de invitados entraron a palacio a disfrutar de bebidas, canapés y conversaciones.

- Ya son las ocho y no ha sucedido nada -.

- Lo sé pero yo misma empiezo a sentir un extraño agobio -.

Rina y Filia se callaron nada más ver acercarse a Ameria acompañada de uno de los diplomáticos que poblaban la sala. Rina examinó al extraño, era alto y de buen porte, elegantes ropas en rojo y púrpura, una espada de empuñadura enjoyada al cinto, cabello negro ceñido por un delgado aro dorado, tez muy blanca y grandes ojos castaños; a primera vista un noble como otro cualquiera, sin embargo la hechicera intuyó que allí había mucho más, captó rápidamente la inteligencia y astucia de aquella mirada, él también la estaba analizando.

- Amigas mías, quería presentaros a Caronus, primer embajador del Imperio Lizelli – dijo la princesa – Lord Caronus, os presento a la embajadora de Zefiria, Rina Invers y a Filia Ul Copt, una de sus consejeras -.

- Es un placer conocer a tan hermosas damas -.

- El placer es nuestro, no todos los días puede conocerse a un hábil político que no haya caído en la corrupción – replicó Rina.

- ¿En qué os basáis para hacer tal conjetura? -.

- Sois el único diplomático de la sala que la princesa nos ha presentado, eso refleja la alta estima y el respeto que os tiene, y, en segundo lugar, mi propio juicio – la joven sonrió alegremente.

- Eso me honra – dijo Caronus – Vos también resultáis desconcertante, espero que me perdonéis la indiscreción pero, a mi parecer, vos no pertenecéis al mundo de la política o la nobleza¿me equivoco? -.

Ameria y Filia se sobresaltaron, nadie había notado nada hasta el momento.

- Cierto, ni noble ni diplomática, soy hechicera y para más información acerca de mi currículo deberíais remitiros a la princesa, no quisiera comentar algo que pudiera perjudicarla -.

- ¿Majestad? -.

- La Caballero de Ceiphed había sido designada para ser la embajadora de Zefiria, sin embargo no podía acudir así que envió a su hermana – explicó Ameria – Dijo que si había sido capaz de vencer a Fibrizo y detener la entrada de Estrella Oscura en nuestro mundo bien podía hacerse cargo de una semana de negociaciones en Seyluun -.

Caronus no salía de su asombro, parecía increíble que aquella jovencita tuviera semejante poder.

- Ahora debo continuar saludando a otros compañeros¿podría conversar con vos más tarde? – preguntó el embajador.

- Será un placer – Rina realizó perfectamente la reverencia de despedida.

- Lo has hecho perfectamente – elogió Ameria – El Imperio Lizelli es uno de los principales opositores a la apertura de mercados con reinos de más allá de la Barrera -.

- Te recuerdo que Zefiria también está en contra, su monopolio vitícola puede verse seriamente afectado – señaló su amiga pelirroja – Tengo a cinco moscardones repitiéndomelo todo el día -.

- Lo que ocurre es que esos pobres no se fían de que seas capaz de representar tu papel, reconoce que es un chasco que te cambien a la Caballero de Ceiphed por su hermana en el último momento –.

- Filia, mi autoestima agradece tus palabras – comentó irónica Rina – Y luego dicen que por qué me fui de casa -.

En ese momento varios sirvientes anunciaron que la cena esperaba. Los invitados pasaron al salón comedor y ocuparon sus sitios.

Shilfild prácticamente se desplomó en su sitio a pesar de la ayuda de Gaudy.

- ¿Cómo te encuentras? – inquirió Rina preocupada.

- Mal, no me ha servido de nada salir afuera, hace tanto calor -.

- Estás muy pálida, deberías retirarte e ir a dormir – recomendó Filia.

- No estoy enferma, es por culpa de las visiones – replicó la sacerdotisa.

- Dejadla, llevo más de una hora intentando que se vaya a dormir y no quiere -.

- Porque no puedo Gaudy, aquí va a suceder algo y quiero ayudar, además cuando cierro los ojos me siento peor, la premonición me asfixia -.

Filia no insistió, ella misma sentía la maldad rondando por el lugar. Miró a Zeros, estaba tranquilamente sentado en una mesa para invitados que no pertenecían a las embajadas. Él debió sentir el escrutinio y le dedicó un saludo levantando la copa de vino acompañado el gesto con una sonrisa. La dragón dorado frunció el ceño.

- Ah, vaya sorpresa, hola amigos -.

- Saludos, príncipe Miwan – correspondió Rina.

Shilfild se aisló de la conversación, tenía que aclarar la visión. Llevó su poder hasta los limites que le imponía el no desmayarse allí mismo, pero la respuesta la evadía. Maldijo el día que se le ocurrió aprender el Drag Slave, la magia negra frenaba su dominio de la blanca.

- Detente – murmuró Gaudy junto a ella – Sólo vas a conseguir ponerte enferma de verdad, si ocurre algo lo detendremos con la magia y las espadas -.

- Quiero ayudar -.

- Ya lo has hecho, nos has puesto en alerta – sonrió para reconfortarla.

Una vez todo el mundo estuvo en su mesa correspondiente el príncipe Phillionel subió al estrado, desde allí proclamó su discurso con el entusiasmo que le caracterizaba.

Ameria sonreía mientras escuchaba a su padre. Aquella Convención era una de las cosas más importantes que había hecho nunca, una oportunidad perfecta para extender la Paz y la Justicia más allá de la Barrera y afianzarlas en lo que fue su interior. Debería sentirse feliz, en realidad lo era pero no tanto como podía esperarse de ella. Paseó la mirada por las otras mesas, se sentía sola al no tener a sus amigos cerca.

- _Que muermo_ – pensó Rina, aguantando a duras penas un bostezo.

- _¿__Cuánto faltará para la cena?_ – divagaba Gaudy más aburrido aún que su amiga.

- _Es una pena que Jiras y Gurabos no vinieran, ya sé que su aspecto no es lo apropiado para el banquete pero podrían haber disfrutado de unas vacaciones_ – Filia vigilaba su entorno – _Espero que Valchan no asuste a la niñera transformándose de golpe en dragón_ -.

- _Tengo unas ganas de que empiece el baile, así le demostraré a Rina como se comporta una verdadera aristócrata_ -. Martina sonrió anticipando acontecimientos.

- _Esto es lo que más odio de ser el rey de Zoana, los malditos discursos y el protocolo_ – Zanglus apuró su copa – _Shilfild debe estar equivocada, aquí la única catástrofe posible es Rina con su Drag Slave_ -.

- _Sobervio vino, Zefiria, hum, una buena cosecha sin duda_ – Zeros echó un vistazo al reloj de péndulo que adornaba una de las paredes, lo que pasó por su cabeza en ese momento, bueno, "es un secreto".

- Ahora, con su permiso, quisiera cederle la palabra a mi querida hija Ameria, la idea de organizar esta Convención fue suya y sin su empeño no habría podido realizarse -.

Phillionel se retiró del estrado y Ameria ocupó su lugar. Con la serenidad que otorga la práctica la joven habló a los presentes, expuso sus ideas y las esperanzas que tenía puestas en aquel evento sin precedentes. La mayoría de los invitados se dejaron arrastrar por el entusiasmo de sus palabras.

Shilfild terminó su copa y miró a Ameria, su rostro palideció por el terror. Lo vio, en ese momento lo vio, demasiado tarde. Su propio grito se confundió con otros tantos cuando un sirviente, que pasaba cerca de la tribuna, desenvainó una daga y se arrojó contra la princesa. Ameria sintió el acero cortando su brazo, cayó al suelo paralizada por la sorpresa y el miedo. Los ojos azules se cerraron cuando la daga volvió a caer pero ésta nunca alcanzó a su victima. El asesino asistió perplejo a como su arma se hacía añicos al chocar contra un cuerpo que se había interpuesto entre él y su objetivo, lo siguiente que vio y sintió fue a los amigos de Ameria saltando sobre él, excepción hecha de una confusa Shilfild y un sonriente Zeros, el único de toda la sala que seguía sentado.

- Zelgadis – suspiró la sacerdotisa aliviada, se aproximó para ayudar a su amiga herida.

- Hola Shilfild – saludó serio el quimera.

La sacerdotisa le sonrió y se arrodilló. Ameria miraba sin ver, estaba completamente bloqueada; la sangre que brotaba de su brazo manchó su vestido y a Shilfild mientras invocaba el hechizo de Resurrección.

- Chicos, parad un segundo – ordenó Zelgadis.

Obedecieron quedando en una pintoresca posición, Rina estrangulando al maltrecho homicida mientras Filia levantaba su maza y Martina, Zanglus y Gaudy se quedaban a mitad de un mordisco, puñetazo o patada.

- Ocupaos de ese despojo humano y sonsacarle información, pero intentad no descuartizarle en el proceso – miró a Rina sobre todo.

- Tranquilo, seguro que cuando conozca a nuestra amiga dragón dorado se vuelve de lo más colaborador – sonrió maquiavélicamente – Por cierto, menos mal que te dio al final por venir, me alegra verte a pesar de las circunstancias -.

El quimera volvió donde estaban las dos sacerdotisas acompañadas de Phillionel y cogió a Ameria en brazos.

- Yo me encargo de ella, no se preocupe, vaya y atienda a sus invitados – indicó cordialmente.

- Te lo agradezco Zelgadis, has salvado lo que más quiero en este mundo, estoy en deuda contigo -.

- Acompáñame Shilfild, necesitaré tu ayuda -.

- Sí, claro -.

Antes de abandonar el salón la mirada de Zelgadis se cruzó con otra de brillantes ojos amatista. Zeros le dedicó una siniestra sonrisa y desapareció.

Shilfild contempló sus manos llenas de sangre.

- La visión se ha cumplido -.

** O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o O o o **

N. de A: Doble ración, os quejaréis. Eso sí, o empiezo a recibir más reviews o no terminaré de subir el fic, porque me parece una perdida de tiempo si nadie va a leerlo.


	6. El Regalo

El regalo

Ameria balanceaba las piernas. Bajo ella se extendía la hermosa Capital de Seyluun pero los pensamientos de la joven estaban bastante lejos de allí, centrados en la conversación que había tenido con Aidan y la más reciente con Zelgadis. Nada más Aidan la pidió en matrimonio el quimera abandonó la sala con la excusa de dejarles a solas para que discutiesen sus asuntos¡y un rábano, aquello había sido a todas luces una huida, elegante pero huida al fin y al cabo...

- ¿Qué respondes? – preguntó Aidan.

Y ella, lo más suavemente que pudo, lo rechazó.

- No puedo aceptar, eres un gran amigo Aidan pero... -.

- Pero no tanto como el señor Graywords -.

- ¿Qué, esto... yo... no... él... -.

- No soy tonto Amechan, tengo ojos y oídos – sonrió con acritud – Desde que llegué he escuchado los rumores de palacio, el mejor consejero a la hora de saber que ocurre entre sus muros, y la verdad es que no quise darles mucho crédito... hasta ahora -.

- ¿Tanto se nota? – inquirió avergonzada.

- Eres demasiado sincera y espontánea, nunca serás capaz de esconder lo que piensas o sientes – agitó la cabeza – Te desearía suerte pero no puedo, ese quimera no te merece, debió de hacer algo horrible para que lo transformaran en algo tan repugnante -.

- Te puedo asegurar que no hizo nada que mereciera ese castigo, fue traicionado por alguien de su propia familia -.

Y sin permitirle a Aidan responder, Ameria abandonó la habitación. Preguntando a todo aquel con el que se cruzaba siguió los pasos de Zelgadis, encontrándolo al final en los jardines. Se había sentado en un banco de piedra dando la espalda a la recién llegada.

- Zel -.

- ¿Ameria? – se volvió ligeramente sobresaltado, o eso le pareció a ella.

- Esto... ¿puedo sentarme? -.

El quimera asintió. Ella se sentó a su lado. Incómodo silencio.

- ¿Y bien? – Zelgadis le dirigió una mirada interrogante.

- Te has enfadado -.

- No... bueno, quizás un poco – reconoció ante la expresión acusadora de Ameria.

- ¿Por qué? -.

Evitó los ojos de la princesa. No podía afirmar en voz alta lo que ni siquiera era capaz de reconocer ante sí mismo.

- No me gustaba la actitud de Aidan, eso es todo -.

- ¿Qué es lo que te ha molestado, es de los pocos caballeros que no te ha desafiado nada más ver tu aspecto y se ha mostrado simpático en todo momento -.

- Ameria... sé a donde estás intentando llevar la conversación y sinceramente no quiero discutir contigo – Zelgadis se levantó bruscamente del banco.

- No te entiendo¿de qué huyes¿a qué le tienes miedo? – la princesa le persiguió.

- Yo tampoco te entiendo, esa maldita preocupación por alguien como yo de la que haces gala a todas horas -.

- ¿Cuántas veces tendré que repetirte que no me importa tu aspecto? -.

- ¡No es sólo mi apariencia, Ameria! – gritó el quimera - ¡Es también todo lo que hice¡hasta que os conocí era un ladrón y un asesino, mataba gente por orden de Rezo o a veces porque me apetecía¡despierta a la realidad de una maldita vez! -.

El rostro de la princesa se contrajo en un intento de reprimir el llanto, finalmente se echó a llorar y corrió al interior de palacio...

- ¡Es un idiota! -. Ameria contempló su ciudad al atardecer.

El sol prácticamente había desaparecido. Para poder continuar con su lectura Zelgadis encendió un candelabro y lo llevó a la mesa. Junto a la puerta de su habitación se enfriaba la cena que hacía poco más de 5 minutos le trajera un criado.

El quimera procuró concentrarse en el libro, sin embargo las letras bailaban ante sus ojos y su mente sufría los efectos de una horrible jaqueca.

- Quizás me he pasado... -.

Cerró los ojos. No podía seguir así, su razón contradiciendo a sus sentimientos.

- No debería haber venido desde un principio, sabía que algo así ocurriría – suspiró cerrando el libro - ¿Cómo lo llamó Rina?... ah, sí, "acoso y derribo"; y con lo cabezota que puede llegar a ser Ameria a veces, cuando se le mete algo entre ceja y ceja es que no hay quien pueda con ella -.

Cerró el libro y fue junto a la ventana. Poco a poco las luces se encendían en las calles y la agitación diurna de la Capital se reducía. Sin duda Seyluun era uno de los lugares más tranquilos y hermosos que había visitado.

- Podría quedarme aquí para siempre –. Peligroso pensamiento. Frunció el ceño.

Llamaron suavemente a la puerta. Ameria levantó la vista del documento que tenía entre manos.

- Adelante -.

- Disculpe que la moleste, ha llegado un paquete para usted -.

- ¿Un paquete¿quién lo manda? -.

- Proviene de Suiravidartse, del Imperio Elmekia y, por desconcertante que parezca, lo envía una tienda de música -.

- Magnifico, lo estaba esperando – afirmó Ameria – Nantrans, haz que lo lleven a mis aposentos, aún tengo que terminar de revisar algunos informes -.

- Enseguida, majestad -.

Ameria se apresuró en concluir sus tareas de la mañana y corrió a su habitación. Sobre la cama encontró el paquete con una nota.

- "A su majestad, la princesa Ameria Will Tesla Seyluun, le deseamos larga vida, prosperidad y salud...", que formales – sonrió divertida – "Hemos cumplido el encargo que nos hizo, los mejores artesanos han trabajado en el instrumento que tiene entre sus manos utilizando la más hermosa de las maderas, y esperamos que sea de su agrado. Si encontrase cualquier defecto o no le gustase el diseño haga el favor de comunicárnoslo y fabricaremos uno nuevo. Atentamente, el Maestro de maestros del gremio musical de Suiravidartse" -.

Desató las cuerdas y desgarró las múltiples envolturas del objeto, todo era poco para protegerlo. Finalmente las manos de Ameria cogieron la guitarra más hermosa que jamás había visto, tallada sobre una pieza de madera oscura, el artesano había usado las propias vetas negras de la madera como motivos decorativos.

- Es una maravilla, había oído hablar de los instrumentos musicales tan excepcionales que se fabricaban en Suiravidartse pero esto... – deslizó su mano por las cuerdas.

Alguien llamó a la puerta.

- ¿Ameria¿estás ahí? -.

- Shilfild, entra -.

La sacerdotisa sonrió ampliamente a su amiga nada más asomarse.

- ¿Molesto? -.

- No digas tonterías, entra de una vez y mira esto -.

Shilfild cogió la guitarra que le tendía Ameria.

- Seguiste mi consejo, no podías haber encontrado mejor regalo para Zelgadis -.

- ¿Crees que le gustará? – preguntó inquieta.

- Sí, es muy bonita, seguro que le va a gustar mucho – la tranquilizó su amiga.

- Espero que funcione, lleva casi dos semanas sin dirigirme la palabra -.

- Bueno, algo sí te ha dicho -.

- "Hola", "adiós" y monosílabos no cuentan Shil – replicó Ameria – Yo tengo la culpa de que la situación llegara a este punto -.

- Tú me dijiste que él te gritó -.

- Sí, pero sé porque lo hizo y en lugar de intentar arreglar las cosas opté por enfadarme, debe pensar que soy de lo más infantil -.

La princesa miró sorprendida a su compañera cuando ésta se echó a reír.

- ¿Qué es tan gracioso? -.

- Vosotros dos, esto es lo más parecido a una trifulca entre enamorados que he visto -.

Ameria enrojeció.

- He de volver a casa a preparar la comida antes que llegue mi tío, vendré luego a la tarde para que me cuentes que tal te fue -.

- Deséame suerte -.

- No la necesitas Ameria, sólo un consejo, olvídate del papel de regalo con corazoncitos al que tan aficionada eres; hasta la tarde – sonrió Shilfild antes de abandonar la habitación.

- Esto sí que es dejar a alguien solo ante el peligro... pero no pasa nada, el Amor y la Justicia están de mi lado – saltó sobre la cama adoptando una de sus apoteósicas poses para, casi de inmediato, dejarse caer sentada – Voy a morirme de vergüenza -.

** O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

Esa mañana Zelgadis había decidido practicar un rato con la espada, tanto tiempo en una biblioteca le estaba agobiando. En el patio de armas había un puñado de guardias ejercitándose, le recibieron como a un compañero más y le invitaron a entrenar con ellos. Al principio aquella actitud sorprendió al quimera, entonces recordó que llevaba en palacio aproximadamente un mes y que aquellos hombres le conocían y sabían la amistad que le unía a la princesa.

Después de casi dos horas de esgrima su humor mejoró notablemente, llegando a reírse con algunas de las bromas de los soldados. Finalmente los guardias se marcharon a darse una ducha y cumplir con sus obligaciones, Zel prefirió quedarse un poco más.

- Hola -.

Al quimera por poco se le cae la espada del susto.

- ¡Ah, hola Ameria -.

- Disculpa, creo que molesto... ya volveré más tarde... – dijo ella empezando a retirarse.

- No, no, ya estaba terminando¿querías algo? -.

- Pues... -.

- ¿Qué llevas ahí? – inquirió el quimera al ver el paquete envuelto en tela gris oscuro.

- Es para ti – Ameria se lo tendió nerviosa a más no poder.

- ¿Para mí¿qué es? -.

- Ábrelo – le animó.

Zelgadis se sentó en uno de los bancos del patio mientras que Ameria, víctima de la ansiedad, permanecía de pie mirándole. Al retirar la tela los ojos de Zel se abrieron de par en par, aquella era la mejor guitarra que había visto nunca.

- ¿Te gusta? – preguntó la princesa.

- Es magnifica, una auténtica obra de arte – dijo él al tiempo que deslizaba una de sus manos por la madera.

- Es tuya -.

- ¿Qué? -.

- La encargué especialmente para ti, pensé que te gustaría... y que perdonarías mi actitud de estos últimos días – explicó Ameria, la cabeza baja, esperando nerviosa la reacción de su amigo.

Una dulce melodía invadió el patio. La princesa levantó la vista, Zelgadis se había decidido a estrenar su regalo.

- No tenías por qué regalarme la guitarra Ameria – dijo el hechicero dejando de tocar.

- No te entiendo -.

- Porque yo no tengo nada que perdonarte, soy yo el que debe disculparse, es más, te devuelvo la guitarra -.

- Ni hablar, es tuya -.

- Insisto -.

- No seas cabezota, la guitarra es un regalo y te lo vas a quedar como que me llamo Ameria Will Tesla Seyluun – replicó la princesa con tono autoritario.

- Con una condición -.

- ¿Cuál? -.

- No me presentes a más príncipes -.

Ella estalló en carcajadas.

- Trato hecho – aceptó, estrechando su mano para sellar el pacto - ¿Te apetece una comida al aire libre? -.

- De acuerdo -.

Unos criados les prepararon un improvisado picnic en un discreto lugar de los jardines. Zelgadis llevó su guitarra y Ameria todo el papeleo que no había terminado.

- ¿Qué problema hay? -.

- ¿Qué? – la princesa miró a su compañero.

- Tienes expresión de ir a golpear a alguien con el pesado puño de la Justicia – bromeó Zelgadis.

- Estoy atascada con este caso, es tan complicado que los tribunales han decidido pasárselo a la monarquía, para que luego digan que pertenecer a la realeza es un chollo – respondió ella, completamente frustrada.

- Déjame ver, a lo mejor puedo echarte una mano -.

Una hora después todos los documentos y problemas habían sido zanjados.

- En verdad funciona eso de que dos cabezas piensan mejor que una – afirmó Ameria – Muchas gracias por la ayuda, a veces esto parece interminable, yo no sé como hay a quien le divierten los problemas burocráticos -.

- Ahora sé porque aprovechas la menor oportunidad para irte de aventuras, defender la Justicia por ti misma es más divertido que tramitar todos estos documentos -.

- Lo peor es lidiar con el Consejo, la mayoría son ancianos demasiado conservadores y obstaculizan las ideas de mi padre – se tumbó sobre la hierba y cerró los ojos – Olvidemos un rato las obligaciones¿te parece? -.

Como respuesta escuchó las primeras notas de una nueva melodía tocadas en la guitarra. El suave calor del sol y la música terminaron por adormecerla.

- Ameria, he terminado de registrar la biblioteca de palacio -.

- Con el pase que te di tienes acceso a las bibliotecas de toda la ciudad – murmuró soñolienta.

- ¿Incluidos los templos? -.

- Sí -. Ameria giró su cabeza y observó como su amigo tañía hábilmente las cuerdas de la guitarra. – Eso parece difícil -.

- ¿Tocar la guitarra, es cuestión de práctica – dijo Zelgadis restándole importancia - ¿Quieres probar? -.

- Claro -.

La princesa cogió la guitarra, siguiendo las instrucciones del hechicero consiguió tocar algunas notas pero los acordes se resistían.

- No, así no –.

- Pues no sé cómo entonces -.

Exasperado Zelgadis se sentó detrás de Ameria y, tomando sus manos, la guió por los tres acordes básicos que pretendía enseñarle.

- Inténtalo sola -.

Esa vez lo consiguió, el sonido fue más o menos correcto.

- ¡Lo logré! – exclamó satisfecha.

- Un poco de práctica y podrás tocar alguna melodía sencilla -.

- Enséñame algunos acordes más, por fa -.

- Veamos... -.

- Hola chicos¿interrumpo algo? -.

Los dos levantaron la vista sobresaltados, no se habían percatado de la llegada del príncipe Phillionel. Entonces cayeron en la cuenta de la impresión que debían dar, Ameria en el regazo de Zelgadis, y se apartaron el uno de la otra lo más rápido posible y completamente rojos.

- Papá, no es lo que... -.

- Hija, no tienes que explicarme nada, sólo lamento haberos interrumpido – Phillionel sonrió malicioso – Te necesito en palacio un momento... y tú, señor Graywords, no te muevas de aquí, enseguida te devuelvo a mi hija -.

- ¡Papá! – protestó Ameria, abochornada.

- ¿Qué, no he dicho nada malo¿o sí? -.

- Vamos dentro antes de que me pongas más en ridículo -.

Phillionel fue implacablemente arrastrado hasta palacio por su hija mientras Zelgadis se quedaba en un estado de consternación absoluta.

** O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o O o**

N. de A.: Perdón si resulte algo borde con lo de los reviews, no era mi intención. Ahora con el medidor de hits veo que lo lee bastante gente aunque no dejen mensaje; es algo curioso, pero en la sección de anime se dejan muy pocos en comparación a la de libros. Muchas gracias a todos los que os habéis molestado en tomaros un par de segundos y darme vuestra opinión.


End file.
